User blog:Undead RVD/Saints Row the Third Tournament: Frank N. Stein vs Gary the Gimp
The Saints Row the Third Tournament continues! ‘‘Frank N. Stein’’, the drug selling, clinically insane professor who uses zombies in battle, VS ‘‘Gary the Gimp’’, the former sex slave of the Syndicate who now fights for vengeance, Prolog ‘’Shot of Zack and Bobby’’ “Well, Bobby,” says Zack, “We are back to pit a twisted mad scientist against a vengeful Gimp,” “The weirdness continues, Zack,” says Bobby, “Frank N. Stein battles Gary the Gimp! Insanity against Revenge! This fight should be one hell of a fight!” “You are right, Bobby, let’s check out their gear and see what they will kill with.” Frank N. Stein Bio: Clinically insane, Stein is a chain smoking professor who until recently taught at a school. He then started experimenting with drugs. a major drug dealer he made a deal with the saints allowing him to sell his product peacefully Gear Nocturn A.jpg|Nocturn Sword 45Shep A.jpg|45 Shepherd 830px-Tekz10 A.jpg|TEK Z-10 WW gravedigger lg.jpg|Grave Digger K6 Krukov 01.jpg|K8 Krukov Annihilator RPG.jpg|Annihilator RPG WW McManus lg.jpg|McManus 2015 *Melee: Nocturne **Large, two handed, one sided sword *Pistol: Duel 45 Shepherds **Rounds: .45 ACP Explosive Rounds **Mag Size: 24 rounds (12 each) **Range: 75 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto *Sub-Machine Gun: Duel TEK-Z 10 **Rounds: HK 4.6×30mm Incendiary Rounds **Mag Size: 120 rounds (60 each) **Range: 200 meters **Rate of Fire: 800 rpm *Shotgun: Grave Digger **Rounds: 3 12-Gauge Incendiary Shells **Mag Size: 15 shells **Range: 50 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto **Assault Rifle: K8-Kurkov **Rounds: 5.45×39mm **Mag Size: 120 rounds **Range: 500 meters **Rate of Fire: 950 *Explosive: Annihilator RPG **Rounds: Explosive Warhead (Mid Explosives) **Mag Size: 1 Warhead **Range: 600 meters before Exploding **Rate of Fire: Single Shot *Special: McManus 2015 **Rounds: .50 BMG **Mag Size: 15 rounds **Range: 1,500 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi Auto *Homies: Zombies **His streak in the medical field allows him to make these poor reanimated bastards **15 Zombies **Use claws and teeth **Surprisingly fast, surprisingly Strong and will swarm **Very dumb and easy to head shot Upgrades: Muscle, Dual Wield: Pistols, Dual Wield SMG, Melee Power, Damage Resistance: Bullets, Extra Health, Fast Reload Gary the Gimp Bio: Forced into the sex industry at the age of 24, Gary spent 5 miserable years as a sex slave for the Syndicate. When he was 29, however, the Third Street Saints raided the human trafficking hub he was stuck in, freeing him. He promptly joined the gang out of gratitude, using his knowledge of the Syndicate's sex trade to aid the Saints. Gear Saints Row Penatrator.png|The Penetrator 600px-SW3 KA-1 Kobra.jpg|KA1-Kobra CyberBlaster FriendlyFire.jpg|Cyber Blaster WW ultimax lg.jpg|Ultimax Viper Laser Rifle 01.jpg|Viper Laser Rifle Annihilator RPG.jpg|Annhilator RPG Weapon selection screen Cyber Buster.PNG|Cyber Buster *Melee: The Penetrator (with balls) **Made of thick Rubber and can par with steel baseball bat *Pistol: Duel KA-1 Kobra **Rounds: 9mm Armor Piercing **Mag Size: 42 rounds (21 rounds each) **Range: 50 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto *Sub-Machine Gun: Cyber Blaster **Rounds: Cyber energy (pars with 9 mm) **Mag Size: Overheats after 60 straight blasts **Range: 150 meters **Rate of Fire: 900 rpm *Shotgun: AS3 Ultimax **Rounds: 12 Gauge Buck Shots **Mag Size: 60 shells **Range: 100 meters **Rate of Rife: 300 RPM *Assault Rifle: Viper Laser Rifle **Rounds: Lasers (pars with 5.56×45mm NATO) **Mag Size: Overheats after 80 straight rounds **Range: 650 meters **Rate of Fire: 700 rpm *Explosive: Annihilator RPG **Rounds: Explosive Warhead (Mid Explosives) **Mag Size: 1 Warhead (21 spare Warheads) **Blast Radius: 40 meters **Rate of Fire: Single Shot *Special: Cyber Buster **Rounds: Small Energy Blasts (Charged Blasts are more powerful) **Mag Size: Unlimited **Range: 75 Meters (Small), 300 Meters (Charged **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto (Small), Single Shot (Charged) *Homies: Gimps **Three Gimps **Armed with K8-Kurkov, TEK-10 and 45 Shepherd **Will use human shields **Not very organized Upgrades: Duel Wielding: Pistols, Extra Ammo, Extra Health, Fast Reload, Damage Resistance: Bullets, Damage Resistance: Fire, Damage Resistance: Explosions. X-Facotrs Frank vs Gary 95 Intelligence 82 While Gary would have been able to go to collage of a while, Frank is, or was, an actual professor. He even figured out how to make zombies using his drugs. Gary might be smart but Frank has the P.H.D. to back it. 82 Durability 96 Frank has more blood in him than a normal man and can resist bullets. However, Gary can resist explosions and fire. He can take more damage than Frank 96 Physicality 93 Frank can throw in more power behind his attacks. That is all. “These men have some sweet weapons and major skills and traits! These men are some deadly fighters! Zack, who do you think has the deadlier weapons and skills?” “That’s hard to say, Bobby. We ind as well see the fight know!" "That would be great!" The Battle In an old Morning Star base Gary and his Gimps enter the place. One gimp is armed with a Grave Digger, another a K8-Kurkov and the last the TEK Z-10 "Lets find this guy, take care of him and get out of here. This place gives me bad memories." They check every location and make sure their isn't any surprises coming up. They then start to look up to the stairs and head up. Their they are met with a stitched up man: Frank. "There you are, you freak!" Gary yells out. "Yes, I am here. And so are my friends." Gary the Gimp: Frank N. Stein: :15 A series of snarls and moans are heard and from multiple locations, Zombies start to swarm in. Gary gets his men under control and into formation. He fires his Viper Laser Rifle and they start to shoot out and are able to wipe out 7. Gary the Gimp: Frank N. Stein: :8 However, the zombies push through and are able to pull down two gimps and start to rip out their guts. Gary pulls out his Annihilator RPG and destroys 4 of the remaining Zombies and ends the gimps' suffering. Gary the Gimp: Frank N. Stein: :4 Gary and his remaining gimp run up the stairs but find all the doors are locked. The Zombies get close. Gary gets his Cyber Buster and blasts the remaining zombies away. Gary the Gimp: Frank N. Stein: Gary yells in victory but then hears a sniper rifle round go off and sees his gimp dead, a massive bullet wound in his head. Gary the Gimp: Frank N. Stein: Gary tries firing out at the direction but another sniper round goes off and hits the cyber blaster, damaging it. Gary drops it and pulls out his AS3 Ultimax. He heads to the other side of the base but finds Frank firing his K8-Kurkov at Gary. Gary fires back. Finally, Both run out of ammo. Frank tries reloading but Gary drops his shotgun and pulls out his Cyber Blaster and fires at Frank. Frank then starts shooting grenades and drops it when he's out. Gary follows but Frank got his Grave Digger out. He fires at Gary a couple times but Gary gets some cover. The shots start to scrape off some of his cover. The Two keep firing till Frank runs out off ammo. As soon as he does, Gary fires back and Frank ditches the gun. He pulls out his TEK Z-10s and the two start firing. one bullet hits Gary and it catches fire. Gary starts patting it out but still fires. He loses track of how many blasts he is firing and finds he has now overheated. It's Frank's turn to capitalize and Gary is forced to leave it. He pulls out his KA1-Kobras and fires at Frank. Frank soon spends his bullets and is forced to drop his guns and take up his 45 Shepherds. The two keep firing in till they both run out of ammo. Gary is forced to get up close and pulls out his Penetrator and charges at Frank. Frank responds and pulls out his Nocturne. The two then swing at once and Frank's sword slices through the Penetrator with ease. Looking at his destroyed Penetrator, he says "I give up." and drops it. Out side the base Frank and Gary are exiting and Tammy and her news crew drive up. "Mr. Stein, you have won! So you have anything planned?" Frank looks at Tammy and says, "I'm going to Smiling-Jacks diner." Frank starts walking off. Gary follows. "I'm going to join him" WINNER: FRANK N. Stein Shot is back to Zack and Bobby "Well, Bobby, what do you think of this match?" "This was a fast match. Gary may have been very tough but Frank was smarter, stronger and was packing some major heat." "I guess this fight was not as great as we hoped." "Don't worry, Zack, cause we have more fights to go!" Category:Blog posts